


When We Were Young

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, d - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ella is suprised to see a young boy when she goes to her favorite part of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

                Ella was excited, her dad was returning from his latest trip that day. She asked her mom if she could walk in the woods near her house, because she could no longer contain her energy and excitement.

                “All right, Ella,” her mother laughed as she bounced around the kitchen. “He will be here soon, so don’t be too long.”

                “I won’t mama,” Ella replied as she burst out the door. She half ran and half skipped to her favorite spot in the forest. It was a slight clearing where the trees weren’t as dense. The spring air was cool in the shade of the forest, and Ella smelled the blooming flowers in the breeze. When she made it to the fallen tree trunk where she always sat, she saw a boy. He had his head in hands and in his shoulders were shaking with sobs. Ella’s heart sank.

                “Hello,” Ella asked quietly.

                The boy jumped and flinched at her words. “Oh,” he said scrambling to dry his deep blue eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone else came here.” Ella noticed he was wearing mourning clothes. His black trousers and jacket contrasted with the brightness of the spring day.

                “No, I’m sorry to bother you. I like to come out here to think, I didn’t mean to disturb you. Can I ask what you are you doing here?” Ella hoped that maybe she could help him just a little by talking to him.

                “I couldn’t take in anymore,” the boy said exasperated.

                “What?”

                “Everyone’s sympathy,” he said hurt and anger at the back of his words, “my mum passed away last week.”

                “I’m so sorry,” Ella said as she realized he just wanted to be alone,                 “I’ll let you be.”

                “Could you stay for a while?”

                “You’d want me too?”

                “Yes.” His eyes filled with hope.

                “Of course then.” Ella sat on the log next to the boy wondering what she could do or say to make anything just a little bit better.

…

                Ella stayed by him and was silent for a long time. She didn’t mind having the company in her favorite spot, even if it was because of sad circumstances. The woods kept away complete silence and she hoped that the sweet noises of birds and woodland animals helped comfort the boy.

                After a while the boy said, “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Kit.”

                “Hello, I’m Ella,” she smiled as she shook the boys hand that he offered.

                “Sorry,” Kit smiled, “it’s force of habit.”

                “Really?”

                “My father works at the palace, so I’m used to traditional manners.”

                “My father is a merchant,” Ella replied, “and we live on a small farm, so my manners aren’t so ‘traditional’.” The boy gave a small smile and it comforted Ella to see it.

                “Would you like me to introduce you to someone?” Ella asked as an idea sparked her mind.

                “Sure,” Kit scrunched his face in confusion.

                Ella took him over to another stump where Kit noticed a baby fawn lying behind it.

                “This is my friend, and I call her Daisy. She was born last winter, and I see her and her mom out here all the time.”

                Ella took out an apple she had brought with her in a small sack and held out toward the deer. The fawn was sheepish at first, but then perked up as she sniffed the treat. The fawn quickly took it out of Ella’s hand and began to eat it and playfully push the apple around its nose. Kit smiled and Ella realized how beautiful it was to see his face light up. She was happy she had a part in making that happen.

 

 

 


End file.
